


Need a Hand?

by ixiepixie



Series: Fics From The Notebook Graveyard [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Jokes, M/M, Mild Gore, Vampires, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: When your husband falls apart on your wedding day.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: Fics From The Notebook Graveyard [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548838
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Need a Hand?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is actually the incomplete drabble that was gonna be my usukustwiceperyear 'Monsters' event entry, but unfortunately due to my own procrastination and irl circumstances, I didn't manage to pull it together in time to add it to the collection, so instead imma just slap it here for you all to enjoy.
> 
> I'll add it to my notebook graveyard series since it kinda sat in my docs for a while anyways.
> 
> Happy Halloween!

Hands sweating, Arthur checked his own reflection in the mirror. Gods, he looked pale. Well... actually that was normal for a vampire like himself, but dammit, he could have sworn his mum had added some blush to his cheeks earlier. Ah well, it wasn't like his husband would care, cheery arse that he was. Yes, today was Arthur's wedding day, and he felt as nervous as he did over 500 years ago when he'd first met his, ah, unique life partner.

His lover, Alfred, was a sort of living corpse. A zombie, or so the kids nowadays called him. Arthur saw him as more of a Frankenstein's monster, but every era had a new name for just about everything, so it was to be expected that the youth of today had come up with something different. Al himself was stitched together, lovingly by Arthur some days, out of parts they would come across on the black market or through grave robbing themselves. It kept their lives interesting, that much was certainly true. Same heart and soul for eternity, different legs one century, another new head the next century, and so on.

Despite constant changes to his physical form, Alfred always remained his cheerful self, and that was something Arthur loved about him the most. No matter how many times he'd lose a limb on a walk, get a femur stolen by a dog, or have his... privates detach during intimacy, the damn brat always kept that bright smile of his. He was the sun to Arthur's moon, the light in his life that he was so afraid to lose. Arthur felt he would be incomplete without Alfred by his side.

Oh but his jokes were absolute rubbish.

Alfred lifted his detached arm from the ground and gave a lopsided smile. "Need a hand?"

"Why did I even marry you?" Arthur side eyed his now husband, fond smile slowly taking over his lips, "I suppose I do always put you back together when you fall apart... which is often."

"And I am VERY prone to falling apart." Al winked, waggling his brows suggestively, "But you said you enjoy my... detachable parts~."

Face in his hands, Arthur coughed and spluttered from pure embarrassment. "Not here, you idiot! What if your parents hear us??"

"Their ears fell off long ago, so I'm certain they didn't."

"If you ever remove your ears to ignore me, I'm stealing your tongue in your sleep."

"Babe, please! How can I eat all these delicious cakes without it?"

"You'll be eating through a straw I suppose. A sad, tasteless straw."

"If it means I still get to be by your side every day, I guess I can suffer through it."

Gods above, Arthur was irrevocably infatuated with this moron. "Oh love, here, let me get your arm back on you. We'll be cutting the cake soon."

"You're sweeter than all these cakes combined, sugar plum." Alfred spoke low and slow in that Southern accent of his, and the room suddenly got hotter.

The sun wasn't out, right? He wasn't on fire with a stake in his chest in some medieval themed circle of hell? No? Well, he was certainly feeling a fire now, one burning in his stopped heart. Alfred truly was the light of his sunless life.

Suppressing all of those mushy feelings, Arthur cleared his throat and began to sew Alfred's missing limb back onto his body. Good thing he always had a spare suture with him, otherwise this would have been a lot more complicated. Or at least it would have been significantly messier, as Alfred's arm was leaking blood all over Arthur's shoes now. If he hadn't sewn it on right away like he had, it would have begun to rot and they'd have had to go through the whole process of digging up a new limb, reattaching it, reanimating it- there was just a long and awful process for it all.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" Alfred asked, eyebrow raised in curiosity as he stared at Arthur.

"Hm? Oh, sorry love. I was lost in my thoughts a moment." Arthur tied off the thread before biting off the excess, patting the seam, "There we are, good as new."

Now it was Alfred who appeared to be lost in his thoughts, which was unusual for him. His smile had faded, fingers tracing the stitchwork on his shoulder in silent contemplation. It was strange to see him so quiet.

"Alfred, darling?" Arthur began, taking his love's hand between his own, "What are you thinking about then? I can see the look on your face plain as day, so there's no hiding this from me."

A tiny pout formed on Al's lips, but it turned into a lopsided smile fast. "I can't hide nothin from you, huh?"

"Afraid not, love. I've been around far too long to let most things fool me." Arthur felt his own lips quirk into a little grin, hopefully reassuring his husband.

A quiet sigh.

"... I'm not too much of a hassel, right?"

"Pardon?"

"I... we just got married, I know, but I wanna know if ya think a I'll be too much of a burden." Alfred seemed to choose his words carefully, "And that you know... I'm still only a mortal, Artie. I could eventually get super hurt, my body could just stop working one day, my heart may finally just give out, I may not live forever like you do. Is that oka-"

"You hush with that nonsense right now." The command had left his lips before Arthur could even properly frown, "I am fully aware of these things, Alfred."

Arthur cradled Alfred's cheeks in his palms, his green eyes staring into Al's deep blue. That never changed, no matter the body. Those beautiful blue eyes always followed. The window to the soul. A soul so plagued by insecurities and doubts about himself. Arthur's fingers gently stroked through golden tufts of hair, his eyes softer with understanding.

"I know all of these things." Arthur spoke, voice quiet as he soothed his partner's worries, "Oh Alfred, if I had cared, we wouldn't be here today, on our wedding day, would we? Besides, I could get stuck out in sunlight, or staked through the heart and turned to ashes just as easily, so really, both of us could die at any time."

Arthur then added with a smirk, "Let's try not to though, hm?"

The smile like sunshine that blinded Arthur with its light, was all the answer he needed to know that Alfred understood just how important he was. Even if time took them away from each other eventually, Arthur knew he would find his love again.

He would simply have to follow the light in his husband's eyes to find his way back.


End file.
